


Midnight Romeo

by GhostVampireGal



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Oral Sex, Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostVampireGal/pseuds/GhostVampireGal
Summary: After losing the love of his life, vampire prince of darkness Ruki goes to London after leaving a world of depression for a thousand years. He then meets a young woman named Victoria but goes by the name Vic for short. As they start to fall in love with each other, their love is threatened by Ruki's worst enemies. It's up to Ruki to protect the love of his life.
Relationships: Ruki (the GazettE)/Original Female Character(s)





	Midnight Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! Do enjoy this story that I worked hard on!!!!

London, June 2015, Vic was just a normal girl working at a tattoo parlor. A lot of men find her the mostbeautiful girl on Earth when they see her. But they weren't Vic's type. But one guy laid his eyes on her. Meanwhile at the tattoo parlor, Her boss Tommy said while he walks in. "Alright, who do I got?" Vic asked while she stretches her arms. "A young man named Ruki from Japan." Tommy said. "What time will he be here?" Vic asked. "Soon." Tommy said while he walks away. "Another last-minute client?" One of Vic's co-workers, Rose asked. "Yeah. Just one more to go, and I'm free." Vic said. Just then, a young man around Vic's age walks into the store and 3 inches taller than Vic. He had wavy shoulder-length black hair passing his shoulders with a red ombré, and his fingernails were painted black, he had pale skin and dark crimson eyes with dark eye shadow. His outfit was a black leather jacket, ripped black AC/DC shirt, ripped dark blue skinny jeans, and black leather combat boots. He had five silver earrings on his right ear, a chrome heart necklace on his exposed collarbone, antique gothic rings on his fingers, and a few black bracelets on his wrists. He was handsome as hell, which was making all of Vic's female co-workers and their female clients whisper of how handsome that man was. He looked like a supermodel coming out of a Vogue magazine. Vic blushes at the man. The man then goes to the cashier. "I'm here for my 5:00 appointment under the name Ruki." Ruki said to the cashier. "Oh right, you are assigned to Vic." The cashier said. Vic widens her eyes in surprise. "Oi Vic! You got another customer for the day!" The cashier calls out for Vic. Vic gets out of the stool. The man known as Ruki looks at Vic as she walks towards him. "Kon'nichiwa, I'm Vic. I'll be your artist." Vic said while she introduces herself in Japanese. "What is it you want?" Vic asked Ruki. "This one." Ruki said while he grabs a picture out of his jacket pocket. It was a picture of small black birds flying. "Huh. You and I are now twins because I have one on my right arm." Vic said while she shows Ruki her right arm with the tattoo that matches the picture that Ruki has. "It suits you very beautifully." Ruki smiles. Vic blushes. "A-A-Arigato." She said shyly. Vic takes him to a chair to sit on. She gets her tools ready. Ruki takes off his jacket revealing his tattooed arms. "Nice tattoos." Vic smiled. "Arigato. I had them for such a long time." Ruki said. "I like the two lovebirds on your left arm." Vic said while she cleans Ruki's left arm. "One of them has a meaning." Ruki said. "Like you, I have some tattoos that have a meaning." Vic said while she puts the stencil on Ruki's arm. "Maybe one day, I would like to have a chat with you somewhere private." Ruki smirked. "I would like that." Vic said while she begins to put the bird tattoo on Ruki's arm with her tools.

Meanwhile, Vic was done putting the tattoo on Ruki's arm. "Pretty as a picture." Vic smiled. Ruki smiles at the tattoo. "Pretty like you." Ruki smiled. Vic blushes. "You are quite a flirt." Vic smirked. "Well, sweetheart, that's what you see in me when you met me." Ruki smiled while he tips her and stands up from his chair. "Hope to see you again." Vic smiled. "Hope to see you again soon too, pretty face. Thanks for the tattoo." Ruki said seductively while he grabs his jacket and walks out of the shop. Vic stares at how he walks away like a sexy supermodel in a runway show making Vic's female workers swoon over him. 

"Damn girl..." Rose whispered. "He seems like a fine damn sexy gentleman for you." Rose said. "Yep. I called him first." Vic said while she grabs her purse and jacket. "I wasn't calling for him. You know I'm a married woman and a mother of three wonderful daughters. And I have baby number four happening, which is a girl again!" Rose said with excitement while she rubs her 8-month-old pregnant belly. "You know you, and I have our times of joking around." Vic chuckled with Rose. "You know he seems like the perfect man for you in bed." Rose said. "Eh?!" Vic asked all surprised and stares at her friend/co-worker. Rose laughs while Vic was blushing mad and putting on her jacket. "Do you need a ride home?" Rose asked. "Nah, my flat is only 3 blocks away." Vic said. "Be careful love, don't forget about the news of the Ripper gang." Rose said. "I know, stay out of the alleys." Vic said while she walks out of the shop. Vic was used to walks from work, and she finds it relaxing. 

She continues her walk and then felt something wet land on her hair. It was starting to rain. "Oh, that's wonderful..." Vic said, annoyed as she continues walking but quickly. She walks past a couple of men. "Well, hello there." One of the men said while he looks at Vic. Vic ignores them and continues walking. "Oi! Sexy legs! Get your ass over here!!" The men begin following Vic. Vic walks a lot more quickly to get away from the men. She passes by three men. "Don't let her leave!!" The two men commanded. Vic got shocked by realizing that they might be the Ripper gang, a gang who rape and kill young women. Vic runs across the street to get away from the men. The five men begin chasing Vic down to an alleyway. One of them grabbed Vic by the arm. "Let me go, you fucking asshole!!" Vic screamed as she punches one of the men's arms to make him let her go. They push her hard against a garbage can.

Vic falls on the floor out cold. "Come here, pretty." They begin to take her jacket off. "H...Help...Someone..." Vic begged quietly while she was half-conscious. Just then, a dark figure grabs one of the men. "What the?!" One of them asked while they see one of the gang members fall on the floor with a bloody neck. All the gang members got shocked and scared when they saw their member dead on the floor. Vic sees all the gang men screaming with their necks being torn off by a dark figure. Vic blacks out as she remembers the dark figure walking to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!!!!! More is coming soon!!!!!!!


End file.
